deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman VS Luke Skywalker
Introduction Wiz: Superman, The son of Krypton... Boomstick: Versus the son of the chosen one, Luke Skywalker. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle. Superman (Superman theme) Real Name: Clark Kent Birth name: Kal-El Age: 39 Height: 6'3" Weight: 225 lbs Married to Lois Lane Member of the Justice League Wiz: Kal-El was born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-van on the planet Kryton. Joe-El discovered that their world world was about to explode so warned the Grand Council, but they did not believe him so he built a rocket and put his son in it and sent him to earth as the planet exploded. '''Boomstick: Poor baby... Wiz: Not really, Kal-El landed in a town in Kansas named Smallville. There he was discovered by Jonathan & Martha Kent--- Batman (Affleck): MARTHA!!!!!!!!! Wiz: No, KENT. Martha Kent. Batman: Oh, okay... Boomstick: That guys a handful... Wiz: And you're not?! Anyway, He got an earth name (Clark Kent) and was raised very well by the Kents. He slowly discovered his powers. Powers- * Flight * EXTREME strength * Super Speed * Healing Factor * Super Breath * Freeze Breath * Heat Vision ( Hot as the surface of the sun) Super Sense- * Super Hearing * X-Ray Vision (Everything except lead) * Telescoptic Vision * Microscoptic Vision * Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision * Theta Vision Boomstick: Boy, the things I'd do with those powers! Wiz: Superman is so powerful that he is considered one of, or THE most powerful superhero! Another one of Superman's abilities is his Infinite Mass Punch, that is powerful enough to DESTROY PLANETS!!! Boomstick: But can't Batman take him down because he's smarter? Wiz: Actually, Superman has beaten Batman numerous times before. And superman is not actually as dumb as you think. Genuis Intellect- * Super Brain (He has super everything) * Perfect Photographic memory * Master Tactician * Computer Genuis * Read/Memorize DNA Boomstick: Never mind. Wiz: Superman is also a suppierior fighter Martial Arts- * Pressure Points (Batman) * Hand-to-hand combat ( Wonder Woman) * Boxing (Wildcat) * Physcic Wall ( Martian Manhunter) Wiz: Speaking of fighting here are a FEW of his feats... Feats- * He & Shazam lifted Infinity! * Shattered the Space-time continuum fighting his Earth-2 counterpart * Moved Planets * Pulled 1/3 of the earth & Moon * Benchpressed the weight of the Earth for 5 days straight and dropped 1 drop of sweat. * Lifted California * Defeated 500 Green Lanterns * Crushed Diamonds * Broke Source Wall * Took down other Kryptonians * Withstood Supernovas * Overpowered Black Hole * Held a minature black hole in his hand. * Was not harmed by gunfire as a Baby. * Defeated Imperiex * Defeated Doomsday * Ripped in half Doomsday! * Finished off the Anti-Monitor! * Defeated true form Darkseid by singing!!!! * Singlehandedly defeated the Justice League! * Considered the greatest Superhero of all time! Superman: "I feel like I live in a world made out of Cardboard...Always taking constant care not to break something...or Someone. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment or someone could die." Luke Skywalker Height: 5'7" Weight: 165 lbs Raised as farmer Prosthetic Right hand Son on Chosen One Married to Mara Jade Wiz: Luke Skywalker was born 19 BBY to Padme Admidala. He was separated by his sister Leia at birth, She was sent to Alderaan and him to Tatooine to live to his Aunt Beru & Uncle Owen. Boomstick: And I thought MY family was messed up... Wiz: He was told that his father was also a moisture farmer, when really he was the Jedi Anakin Skywalker (Currently Darth Vader). When Princess Leia sent a distress message, it reached Luke. Luke met Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the desert and was given his fathers Lightsaber. He and Kenobi hitched a ride from Han Solo & Chewbacca to the Death Star to rescue the princess. Boomstick: Well I would too! Wiz: Luke rescued Leia and escaped the space station. Though, Kenobi sacrificed himself to guide Luke as a force ghost. Boomstick: Wait, but couldn't he have just dome a force jump and got in the falcon too? Wiz: Ya...But...We'll discuss this later! Wiz: Luke returned to the Death Star and with a lucky shot, blew it up. Boomstick: BULLSEYE!!! Wiz: After killing some wampas and exploding AT-AT's, Luke went to Dagobah to train with Grandmaster Yoda. He left early to rescue his friends and dueled Darth Vader and lost his hand. Boomstick: OOOOOW!!!!! Wiz: It was there that Vader told Luke the shocking truth... Darth Vader: "I am your Father". Wiz: Luke got a prosthetic hand and built a custom lightsaber. Luke's Lightsaber- * Custom Built * Approx. 4ft blade * Cuts through almost everything * Based on Obi-Wan's Wiz: Luke dueled Vader a final time on the 2nd Death Star and won. Luke however suffered to the power of the Emperor but was saved by his father, Vader. Vader succeeded in saving his son and told him he loved him before dying. Luke would go on to rebuild the Jedi Order and become Grandmaster. Boomstick: Like Yoda! Wiz: Luke was a master at the Lightsaber fighting style, Djem So (Form V). I fact, It is said that Luke is so good with the lightsaber that it is like he is holding 20 lightsaber instead of 1! Wiz: A few of Luke's powers include: Force Powers- * Force push/pull * Force Persuasion * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Strength & Speed * Force Choke * Telekinisis * Shatterpoint * Force Lightning Wiz: His connection to the force allows him to do things like... Feats- * Destroyed the Death Star * Destroyed AT-AT * Though blinded, Luke fought Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett * Can break out of metal restraints * Accidentally opened many holocrons at the same time * Dueled Darth Vader * Killed Rancor (No weapons) * Defeated Darth Vader * Destroyed AT-AT with the force * Force Sheild Breifly shielded him from Emperor Palpatine's force lightning * Can see Tie Fighters (Fly at 932mph) * Rebuilt Jedi order, became Grandmaster * Defeated a newly restored Palpatine * Walked through LAVA * Power in the force is compared to an exploding supernova! * Defeated Brakiss * Sustained a Black Hole! * More powerful than the Death Star! * Defeated thousands of Yuuzhan Vong ( Creatures resistant to the force) * Defeated Abeloth * George Lucas stated that he is the Most powerful Jedi. Intervention Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! Pre-Fight Lobo is hanging out in the cantina in Mos Eisly, Tatooine. Superman steps in inside. He beats him up then throws handcuffs on him. He takes him outside. Luke Skywalker: Excuse me, but I need that man for a sentance at the Galactic Council. Superman: I'm afraid a cant. Luke Skywalker: I won't ask again. Superman: Me neither. FIGHT! Superman uses his speed and tries to punch Luke, he dodges and slashes him with his lightsaber. Superman fires his heat vision at Luke, but it is blocked by his lightsaber. Luke force pushes Superman through a building. Superman flies back down and slams Luke to the ground. Luke pushes him off and fires force lightning at him. Superman is electrocuted. Superman: What...kind...of...lightning...is that?! Clark uses his super breath and sends Luke flying. Luke lands on his feet. Superman picks up a building and throws it at Luke, he stops it in mid-air and sends it flying back a Superman. Clarks knock backed, but is not stopping. Superman flies at Luke and delivers punch after punch. Luke uses his lightsaber and stabs Clark. Superman: AAAARGH!!! Superman's healing factor kicks in and he slaps Luke about a block. Luke gets up and has had enough. He attempts to telepathically knock out Superman, but somehow this fails (Physic barrier). Superman flies towards Luke and uses his freeze breath. Luke stops it in mid-air and sends it face at his face, blinding him. Luke uses the force and slams Superman on the ground repeatedly. Superman breaks free. Luke starts force choking him. Superman helplessly is hanging in the air. He fires his heat vision which hits Luke's head, breaking his concentration. Superman flies off. Luke: I Won? Superman comes flying from around the planet to deliver his Infidente mass punch. Luke see's he him coming and throws his lightsaber and let's out a massive force push. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! K.O! Superman stands up, bloody. He looks around and sees Luke's lighsaber in the dirt. Superman: This will go in the hall of Justice. Superman picks up the the lightsaber and Lobo and flies away. Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!!!!! Wiz: Superman and Luke were almost equal in power, Luke's EXTREME force powers really helped him out a lot in this fight. But Superman in terms of strength is WAY stronger than Luke. Superman was harmed by the force but was resistant to Luke's mind tricks. Superman finally had enough and delivered the Infidinte mass punch, defeating Luke. Boomstick: Technically, if there were 2 suns on Tatooine, didn't that increase his power x2? Wiz: Well...I...Oh, whatever! Wiz: The winner is .....Superman, The man of Steel. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman